Hakase
Hakase is a young scientist, who despite her outstanding intelligence, still reflects her age. Her true name is not yet known, as the word "Hakase" simply means "Professor", but her surname is known to be "Shinonome". She loves sharks and snacks, and constantly modifies Nano, whom she created, to add strange and unusual functions such as a roll cake dispensing arm. Nano, most of the time, is unaware of these modifications until they are first used. However, Hakase always refuses to remove the obvious wind-up key from Nano's back on the grounds that it is cute despite Nano's requests to do DEAR YAMI YUGI I WISH YAMI YUGI GO KILL HIMSELF WITH HIS YOUR OWN FUCKING GUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU UGLY PIECE DICK HEAD YOU UGLY YOU UGLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO DIE FROM FUCKING CANCER YOU UGLY FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO JUMP INTO THE FUCKING WINDOW AND DIE ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DIE ALREADY YOU FUCKING DICK HEAD so. She does not go to school (apparently because she has already graduated) and spends her days playing around in the house instead. Hakase's family is never revealed, it is unknown if she does not have family or simply does not live with them. Her home, labelled "Shinonome Laboratories" is inhabited only by herself, Nano, Sakamoto and her other sentient inventions. Appearance Hakase has light-ginger hair, and sapphire-blue eyes; her hair is unkempt and there is a cow-lick near the backside of her head. She wears a white lab-coat that has no openings on the front or back, and that runs all the way to the ground. It resembles a pajama or a very large t-shirt that has lab-coat styling with collars and a red tie. Personality Hakase is very intelligent, but behaves like a spoiled 8 year old child. She will argue like a child, and will throw a tantrum if she does not get her way. She likes to have fun and laughs at everything, though this often gets her into trouble. She loves snack foods, although her favorite food is omurice (omelette rice). Despite her impressive intellect, very few of her creations have very little, if any, practical application, typically being made for a laugh or for showing off. Such inventions include "Super Glue", an enormous tube of super sticky glue she made to pull a prank on Nano and Sakamoto (which she wound up getting caught in as well), the two Biscuit androids (which are shown to to be less than effective at anything), and the various tricks and dispensary-devices she installs in Nano against her creation's will. She has a passion for sharks, and is often seen drawing them when not working on robots as well as enjoying "Shark Chocolate". She is also deeply afraid of dogs, because they might bite her. While she is aware that Nano doesn't want other people to find out that she's a robot, Hakase often tends to forget about it, or simply doesn't share the sentiment. Hakase instead feels that Nano should be happy she's a robot, as she believes "robots are cute". This leads to a running gag where she promptly introduces herself as Nano's creator whenever she meets someone, much to the other person's surprise (and Nano's dismay). Relationships Nano Hakase built Nano and constantly installs random (mostly useless) functions into her without her knowing. Aside of the unknown modifications, they have a very close relationship which led her to decide that Nano can go to high school in the second half of the anime. Hakase is usually well-behaved when Nano disciplines her, but Hakase does tend to remember that she is the creator, and acts with authority. Sakamoto Hakase gave Sakamoto a scarf that allows him to speak. Although Sakamoto demands respect that an elder should receive, Hakase usually does not comply. Also, she often blames Sakamoto everytime she is at fault for something. Principal The Principal has been referred to as 'Principal Shinonome', so Hakase might have a direct relationship to him as a daughter, grandaughter, or possible niece. This connection however is never explored. Yuuko Hakase and Yuuko have been good friends ever since they first met. She introduces herself to Yuuko as "Nano's creator", making all of Nano's efforts to hide her true nature useless. Hakase is always very happy to be around Yuuko, and loves to play with her. Mai Due to her encounter with Mai's dogs, she did not like her very much at first. However, when they met for the second time, the young scientist was very quick to open up to her, because of a shark drawing she gave to her. Character songs *Hakase no Suki Nano Nano *Hakase no Same to Inu - Hakase's Shark and Dog *Shinonome Kenkyuusho no, Kyou mo Heiwa Desu - Shinonome Laboratory's Today is another Peaceful Day *Kikyuu ni Notte Dokomade mo *Sora ga Konnani Aoi to wa *Tabidachi no Hi ni Image Gallery Hakase's Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females